Pinky is Something
by baekfrappe
Summary: Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti. Chanyeol tahu jika dia benci warna pink, tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu memberinya barang-barang menggelikan dengan warna pink? Itu menjijikkan, tahu. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

Baekhyun hanyalah siswa SM High School yang tergolong biasa. Tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi juga tidak terpencil. Teman-temannya cukup banyak, kepintarannya juga standar. Kelebihannya adalah seni suara, karena banyak orang mengakui bahwa suaranya bagus.

Banyak hal yang Baekhyun sukai, terutama adalah bermain game. Lalu ia juga suka menonton film, makan, mendengarkan musik, dan membuat kerusuhan. Makanan favoritnya selama ini adalah bacon dengan telur, musik favoritnya adalah lagu apapun yang dinyanyikan oleh Bruno Mars, dan warna favoritnya adalah biru, hitam, serta abu-abu.

Sedangkan hal yang Baekhyun tidak sukai adalah belajar—menurutnya semua siswa seharusnya sependapat dengan dirinya, hewan melata, hantu, dan satu lagi yang paling ia benci. Yaitu warna pink.

Ya, Baekhyun benci warna pink.

Selain karena pink adalah warna untuk perempuan, warna pink itu sangat menggelikan. Mencolok, menjijikkan, menyilaukan sampai membuat matanya sakit. Baekhyun selalu menyingkirkan semua barang yang berwarna pink, dan menggantinya dengan barang-barang berwarna gelap seperti tiga warna favoritnya itu.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ada sebuah hal yang menggeser 'warna pink' dari list hal yang paling dibencinya. Hanya satu ini saja, yang kini dapat meraih nomor satu di list hal yang paling Baekhyun benci. Jawabannya adalah—

"Baekhyuuuuun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tepat ketika seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan tulisan 'Park Chanyeol' di name tag seragamnya, berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah lollipop besar berwarna pink di tangannya.

—Park Chanyeol dengan segala warna pink yang ia berikan padanya. Dan itu adalah hal yang kini sangat Baekhyun benci.

.

.

.

**Pinky is Something**

_**Cast :  
**_Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

_**Genre :  
**_Romance, Humor

_**Rated :  
**_T

_**Summary :  
**_Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti. Chanyeol tahu jika dia benci warna pink, tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu memberinya barang-barang menggelikan dengan warna pink? Itu menjijikkan, tahu. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

"Jujur, ya, Yeol. Aku tahu kau idiot, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar-benar sebodoh ini. Kau tahu jika aku benci warna pink, sangat! Tapi kenapa kau dengan wajah menyebalkanmu itu selalu datang dengan barang pink di tanganmu, hah?" Oceh Baekhyun, sesekali menjilat lollipop besar berwarna pink yang baru saja Chanyeol beri. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah benar-benar akan membuang lollipop pink itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di pojok kelas, hanya saja Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya membuat Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa memakan lollipop tersebut.

Baekhyun benar-benar curiga, serius. Sahabatnya yang satu ini, entah sejak kapan seperti kerasukan sesuatu dan selalu membanjirinya dengan hadiah-hadiah yang tak jauh dari warna pink. Mengerikan. Mencurigakan.

Chanyeol yang kini berjalan di sampingnya hanya tertawa, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun secara paksa—sedari tadi Baekhyun mencoba menampik tangan Chanyeol—keluar gerbang sekolah. Arah pulang mereka sama, itu yang selalu menjadi alasan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol bersikeras untuk berjalan pulang sekolah dengan Baekhyun.

"Biar saja. Aku suka melihatmu dengan warna-warna pink yang kuberikan padamu." Ujar Chanyeol, menyeringai kecil di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekilas itu mendengus, kesal. "Sudahlah, Yeol. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan semua barang-barang pink yang kau berikan kepadaku. Sudah menumpuk di dalam kamarku, kau tahu?"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai makin lebar. "Wow, Baek. Kau menyimpan semua barang-barang pink yang kuberikan padamu. Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Aku tahu kau pasti senang dengan barang itu."

"Aku. Tidak. Senang." Jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Raut wajahnya makin mengeruh. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk menyimpannya, ingat? Jangan berpura-pura lupa."

"Tapi selain itu kau pasti juga tidak tega, kan? Hehe." Bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyum lebar dengan menunjukkan gigi-giginya di akhir kalimat. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memberengut, tetapi ia tidak berusaha mengelak karena memang kenyataannya, oke, Baekhyun memang tidak tega dengan makhluk idiot yang kini sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, tetapi Chanyeol justru tersenyum semakin lebar dan tangannya yang tadi menggandeng tangan Baekhyun itu merambat ke arah pundak Baekhyun, melingkarkannya dengan manis di sana.

Baekhyun tidak mencoba untuk menepisnya.

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu memasuki pintu rumahnya, di sambut dengan eomma-nya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu. "Oh, Baekhyun. Sudah pulang?"

Gumaman pelan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun untuk pertanyaan sang eomma. Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat rak sepatu, melepas sepatu sekolahnya lamat-lamat. Ketika eomma Baekhyun melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas lagi, wanita paruh baya itu menyadari jika tangan Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan sedang menggenggam batang lollipop. Itu tidak aneh, memang, jika warna pink lollipop itu tidak ada di sana.

"Wah, kau jadi pecinta pink sekarang?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun, tersenyum geli. Pertanyaan itu tersebut membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah eomma-nya dengan cepat, sampai ia menyadari bahwa yang dimaksud oleh eomma-nya adalah lollipop batang berwarna pink yang kini ada digenggamannya. "Ugh, ada orang idiot yang tadi memberikanku benda pink menjijikkan ini."

Kerutan muncul di dahi sang eomma yang sudah sedikit keriput itu, tanda heran atas pengakuan Baekhyun. "Dan kau mau-mau saja memakan lollipop itu? Kau tahu kau benci warna, err, pink."

"Dia memaksaku, aku bisa apa?" Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya, dan Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan eomma-nya menuju kamar pribadinya yang berada di lantai atas. Ketika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, eomma Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. "Wow, bukankah dia seharusnya bisa menolak? Sifat keras kepalanya pergi kemana?"

.

.

.

Warna dinding kamar Baekhyun berwarna biru. Biru muda, sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun pikir jika ia menggunakan warna biru tua akan terkesan suram. Warna bed covernya abu-abu, almarinya berwarna cokelat tua, televisi yang menggantung di dinding berwarna putih gading, dan tas-tas koleksinya rata-rata berwarna hitam bercorak putih. Sangat nyaman di mata Baekhyun, tapi itu jika ia melupakan setumpuk barang berwarna pink yang hampir memenuhi sofa besar yang ada di kamarnya.

"Oh, astaga." Gumam Baekhyun, melempar tas sekolahnya ke kasur dan berjalan mendekati sofa. Ia menyingkirkan sedikit barang-barang berwarna pink yang ada untuk memberi ruang di atas sofa agar ia dapat duduk. Setelah duduk, ia meraih salah satu benda berwarna pink yang ada di dekatnya.

Banyak sekali benda-benda berwarna pink yang sudah Chanyeol berikan padanya. Salah satunya adalah sweater pink yang kini berada di genggaman Baekhyun. Selain itu ada botol minum, snapback, sneakers, sampai flashdisk dan dream catcher. Semuanya bernuansa pink. Sebenarnya semua benda itu bisa Baekhyun gunakan dengan senang hati, sayangnya warna pink benar-benar hal yang ia benci sampai-sampai matanya terasa pedih hanya untuk melihat warna pink tersebut.

Tapi sekalipun begitu, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa membuang semua barang pemberian Chanyeol ini. Baekhyun sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Seolah-olah sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan untuk tidak membuang barang-barang yang kini menggunung di sofanya. Padahal ia tahu dirinya sendiri sudah merasa sangat-sangat jenuh dengan warna pink.

"Kenapa, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya ia menghela nafas, melempar sweater pink tersebut ke sembarang arah di sofa lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Kepalanya terdongak, menatap atap kamar. "Aku merasa aneh."

.

.

.

"Hhh... Hari ini dingin sekali..." Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar kedinginan. Kedua lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Di luar sana butiran-butiran putih jatuh dari langit, memenuhi bumi.

Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun berjalan dengan getaran di tubuhnya, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan. Baekhyun menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil. "Kedinginan, kan? Aku memberimu sweater beberapa waktu lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakainya?"

"Harusnya akan menjadi favoritku kalau saja warnanya tidak pink." Sungut Baekhyun, dengan suara yang tenyata ikut bergetar juga. "Aku masih punya malu untuk tidak memakai sweater warna pink."

Tangan Chanyeol yang tidak disadari Baekhyun sedang membawa jaket warna biru, kini terbentang di balik bahu Baekhyun dan menyampirkan jaket biru miliknya di sana. Baekhyun berjengit, melirik ke arah bahunya dan mengernyit. "Tumben-tumbennya kau memberi yang berwarna normal?"

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih?" Gumam Chanyeol. Mereka sudah dekat dengan kantin, hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Gumaman terima kasih dari Baekhyun mengalun pelan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat.

Sebuah meja dengan empat kursi yang berada di pojok kantin dipilih oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut saja ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri beranjak menuju penjual kantin.

Sekembalinya Chanyeol, Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk samgyeothang di depan Baekhyun dan semangkuk yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mendongak ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa ini?"

"Samgyeothang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan mulai memakan samgyeothang miliknya. Baekhyun mencibir pelan. "Aku tahu ini samgyeothang, tapi untuk apa kau memberiku ini?"

Meski heran, Baekhyun juga ikut memakan samgyeothang-nya. Chanyeol ganti mendongak ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau kedinginan, kan? Setidaknya samgyeothang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Siapa suruh kau pakai baju yang kurang tebal. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau tidak tahan dingin."

"Aku buru-buru tadi pagi." Jawab Baekhyun, menyesali kenapa tadi malam ia memilih begadang untuk menonton film. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menyeringai kecil. "Tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memberiku sesuatu berwarna biru! Kkk, otakmu sudah berjalan dengan lancar, bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Dan aku hanya meminjamkan jaket itu, oke? Itu jaket kesayanganku. Dan untuk barang-barang pink itu, tenang saja, aku tidak akan berhenti memberikanmu itu."

Desahan lelah keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Ugh, ayolah, kau benar-benar tidak akan berhenti?" Bibir Baekhyun mencebik kesal. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau memberikanku barang pink menjijikkan itu, serius. Kalau kau memberiku barang dengan warna abu-abu, biru atau hitam, aku dengan senang hati memakainya."

"Aku yakin kau akan memakai barang-barang dariku, suatu saat nanti." Ujar Chanyeol yakin, menyeruput samgyeothang untuk terkahir kalinya. Baekhyun mencibir. "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol akan kemari seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kan?" Tanya appa Baekhyun yang kini sedang membantu Baekbeom untuk menata pohon natal mereka dan hadiah-hadiah yang bertumpuk di bawah pohon natal. Baekhyun yang sedang membantu sang eomma untuk merapikan camilan-camilan di meja mengangguk. "Hm, dia bilang akan datang setengah tuju malam nanti."

Baekbeom menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. "Wow, kalian masih berteman baik sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja dia berubah sedikit abnormal beberapa hari terakhir." Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, mengingat Chanyeol dan barang-barang pink-nya yang menjengkelkan.

"Kalian pasti semakin serasi, kapan kalian pacaran?" Tanya Baekbeom, disambut tawa pelan sang appa. Baekhyun memberengut. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Sudahlah, aku akan berganti pakaian."

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan eomma-nya yang masih merapikan meja tamu. Baekbeom dan sang appa malah masih tertawa-tawa, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas di tengah jalannya menuju kamar. _Mereka berniat menjodohkanku dengan Park—idiot—Chanyeol?_

Di dalam kamar, Baekhyun memilah-milah segala baju yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Semua bajunya bagus, casual, menarik, modis, branded, dan yang pasti warnanya tidak ada yang pink. Tapi kenapa di saat ini justru semua pakaiannya tidak nampak menarik?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melirik, dan tatapannya jatuh pada sweater pink dengan bordiran warna hitam bertuliskan angka '61' di sofanya. Sweater pemberian Chanyeol. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mempunyai sebuah gagasan lain.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan tubuh yang terbalut sweater pink kemudian, dan semua anggota keluarganya menganga.

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

"Mungkin itu Chanyeol." Ujar Baekbeom, turun dari tangga setelah selesai merapikan pohon natal tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Sedangkan appa-nya langsung menyingkirkan tangga tersebut, membawanya menuju gudang.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun beranjak. "Biar aku yang buka gerbang."

Pagar terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru-hitam, menyodorkan kotak besar berwarna cokelat yang terbalut simpul pita cantik berwarna merah.

"Merry Christ—astaga!" Senyuman lebar Chanyeol berubah menjadi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, dan matanya membulat. Pupil matanya bergerak ke atas dan bawah, meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Wow, Baek. Kau memakai sweater pink pemberianku? Aku terharu, serius. Dan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau akan memakai pemberianku, kan? Oh astaga, aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi."

Mati-matian Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti orang gila. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, menarik paksa kotak besar yang tadi disodorkan Chanyeol. "Ya, ya. Anggap saja kejutan untukmu, jangan hiperbolis. Ayo masuk."

Pagar terbuka semakin lebar oleh Baekhyun, memberikan ruang agar Chanyeol dapat masuk. Dengan senyuman lebar dari telinga ke telinga itu, Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Sampai di dalam rumah, namja jangkung itu disambut oleh orang tua Baekhyun dan Baekbeom, dibalas dengan ramah juga ceria oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan meletakkan kado Chanyeol di bawah pohon natal bersama kado-kado yang lain.

Appa Chanyeol kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk bersama mereka di sofa ruang tamu. Chanyeol menurut dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih kosong. Baekhyun menyusul dan memilih duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Mereka semua berbincang dan bercanda bersama. Suasana sangat ramai karena memang sudah laam mereka semua tidak berkumpul bersama. Acara kumpul bersama di malam natal dengan Chanyeol ini sudah terjadi sejak Baekhyun bertemu dan bersahabat dengan Chanyeol saat kelas satu Junior High School, hingga saat ini mereka sudah di Senior High School.

Sudah hampir larut malam, dan mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan acara dengan sesi membuka kado. Di mulai dari appa Baekhyun, eomma Baekhyun, Baekbeom, dan Chanyeol. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjadi yang terakhir.

Chanyeol membuka kadonya. Yang pertama dari appa Baekhyun, ia mendapat jam berwarna hitam. Dari eomma Baekhyun ia mendapat dompet, sedangkan dari Baekbeom ia mendapat jaket kulit. Tinggal satu kotak terakhir tersisa, kotak dengan warna abu-abu dan sedikit putih di berbagai sisi. Chanyeol membukanya, dan ia mendapati sebuah headphone berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya.

"Headphone?" Tanya Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sudah tahu aku punya banyak headphone." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya, sedangkan matanya membentuk eye smile. "Setidaknya kali ini kau punya satu yang kembar denganku."

Senyum lebar Chanyeol mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan.

Kali ini ganti Baekhyun yang membuka kado. Ia mendapatkan beragam hadiah, kebanyakan sebenarnya pernah diminta Baekhyun sebelumnya. Hingga sampai di kotak yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk membuka tutup kotak berwarna cokelat tersebut. Dan Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya.

"Boneka sapi?" Gumam Baekhyun, mendengus. Semuanya langsung tertawa, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menengahi. "Setidaknya tidak banyak warna pink di sana."

Boneka sapi besar menjadi kado dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Warna dasarnya putih, dengan pita berwarna pink melingkar di perutnya. Bagian mulut dan hidung dari boneka sapi itu juga berwarna pink.

"Sebenarnya ini lucu. Tapi—astaga, Yeol, kau tidak bisa berhenti memberiku barang berwarna pink?" Tanya Baekhyun, tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya satu itu. Chanyeol meringis. "Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berguling-guling di kasurnya. Ini adalah hari Rabu, dan hanya sisa dua hari saja ia libur sekolah, Hari Jumat nanti ia sudah mulai masuk sekolah setelah tahun baru.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di atas laci, dan tangan Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dengan malas-malasan. Jarinya bergerak di atas layar ponselnya, sampai ia mendapati sebuah pesan baru yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

_**From : Park Chanyeol  
To : Byun Baekhyun  
Subject : Tahun baruuuuu  
**__Baekhyun, besok hari terakhir kita libur... Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?_

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak, berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui usul Chanyeol dalam pesan tadi. Hari terakhir libur, tidak ada salahnya untuk berjalan-jalan, kan?

Jari Baekhyun kembali bergerak dengan cepat di atas layar ponselnya, mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Chanyeol.

_**From : Byun Baekhyun  
To : Park Chanyeol  
Subject : -  
**__Baiklah, aku setuju. Kita akan kemana?_

Tak ada satu menit, ponsel Baekhyun sudah bergetar. Chanyeol benar-benar menjawabnya dengan kilat.

_**From : Park Chanyeol  
To : Byun Baekhyun  
Subject : -  
**__Ikut saja. Jangan penasaran, aku punya kejutan untukmu._

_**From : Byun Baekhyun  
To : Park Chanyeol  
Subject : -  
**__Ck, menyebalkan. Oke, kutunggu._

_**From : Park Chanyeol  
To : Byun Baekhyun  
Subject : -  
**__Hehe. Dandan yang cantik, oke? Kalau perlu pakai sweater pemberianku~_

Baekhyun mendengus di atas kasurnya. Melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat, tidak berniat membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tapi pada akhirnya pun, keesokan harinya, saat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun memakai sweater pink itu dengan dalaman kemeja putih.

.

.

.

"Serius, Yeol. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol nampak berpikir dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan. "Entahlah, Baek. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, kita keliling kuliner?"

Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Kita habiskan uang kita untuk makanan."

Mereka mulai berkeliling kota Seoul. Ke satu restoran ke restoran lainnya dan menguras dompet mereka tak peduli apapun. Mulai dari restoran di daerah Myeongdong, dan tempat-tempat lainnya sampai pada menjelang malam, mereka berakhir di kedai es krim yang dekat dengan sebuah taman di sekitar kompleks rumah Chanyeol.

Di depan Baekhyun sudah ada es krim strawberry, dan di hadapan Chanyeol adalah es krim pisang. Mereka memakan makanan penutup mereka—setelah makan besar di berbagai restoran—dengan lahap. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, kemudian mendengus geli. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau kau benci warna pink sedangkan kau sendiri justru sangat cinta dengan es krim strawberry."

Baekhyun menjilat sisa-sisa es krim yang ada di dekat mulutnya dan mendongak ke arah Chanyeol. "Hey, itu pengecualian untuk es krim strawberry. Kau tahu es krim strawberry adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

"Terserah." Gumam Chanyeol dan menahan tawanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Ish, jangan menertawaiku!"

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita mengambil foto?" Usul Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, dan kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya juga. Baiklah, ayo kita foto!"

Baru saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya, ponsel tersebut sudah di sambar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengutak-atik ponsel milik Chanyeol, kemudian ia menjauhkan ponsel tersebut sedikit mengarah ke atas untuk mengambil selfie.

Banyak sekali foto yang sudah mereka abadikan, yang sebagian besarnya dengan gaya absurd. Dan begitu mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk beranjak dari kedai es krim tersebut.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya, Baek. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kedai es krim. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kebingungan. "Hah? Kejutan apa? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

Tangan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Chanyeol untuk mengikuti langkahnya, dan Baekhyun menurut saja. Mereka berjalan beberapa lama dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Taman itu sangat gelap—efek hari sudah malam, hanya dari cahaya lilin-lilin yang berjejer banyak dalam perjalanan masuk taman itu sedikit menerangi.

"Kutinggal sebentar, ya?" Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa? Lalu aku harus apa di sini?"

"Ikuti lilinnya." Bisik Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali bersuara, Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, dan akhirnya memilih memasuki taman.

Suasananya sangat remang. Cahaya dari lilin yang berwarna orange itu menerangi, membuat tumpukan salju yang ada di sekitar taman ini terlihat. Tak ada bunga yang bermekaran di sini, karena memang ini musim dingin. Pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi sekitar taman ini hanya tinggal batang saja, dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa segalanya menjadi mencekam.

Baekhyun ingat Baekbeom pernah bercerita tentang suasana seperti ini. Baekbeom bilang suasana yang seperti ini sangat romantis, tapi entah bagaimana tidak bagi Baekhyun. Ayolah, bukankah ini nampak seperti daerah menyeramkan tempat pemujaan setan?

_Terserahmu, Byun_.

Tatapan Baekhyun masih berkelana melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, sampai Baekhyun tersentak mendapati sebuah suara dari belakangnya. "Baekhyun."

Begitu Baekhyun berbalik, Baekhyun sukses tercengang dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya memgulurkan balon berwarna pink dengan tali balon yang mengikat setangkai mawar—entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan sebuah mawar mekar di musim dingin ini—berwarna pink muda.

"Pink?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya menatap setengah jijik dengan balon dan mawar yang dibawa Chanyeol. Senyum lebar Chanyeol berubah menjadi bibir bawahnya yang maju. "Aish, ayolah Baek. Sekarang kau sedang memakai sweater pink juga, kan?"

"Bisa tidak sih, kau sekaliiiii saja berikan aku sesuatu yang tidak berwarna pink? Balon dan—mawar? Mawar pink? Astaga." Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol berikan, setengah mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mengungkapkan bahwa sekarang ia memakai sweater pink. Chanyeol mendengus. "Lalu aku harus memberimu mawar berwarna apa?"

"Warna... hm, hitam?" Putus Baekhyun dengan pose berpikir, dan Chanyeol tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Ap-apa? Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun, kau ingin aku memberikanmu mawar hitam? HITAM?" Ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengelus kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung. "Chanyeol, tidak usah berteriak! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan mawar hitam?"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia membuka matanya seraya berujar. "Baek, coba kau cari di google apa arti dari mawar hitam."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tapi tangannya tetap merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi bodoh dan malu secara bersamaan. "Ja-jadi arti mawar hitam itu kematian?"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. "Ya. Dan kau ingin aku mengharapkan kematianmu?"

"Yeol, serius. Aku kan tidak tahu..." Suara Baekhyun mengecil di akhir kalimat. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mendongak. "Tapi, Yeol, kenapa kau memberiku balon dan mawar pink? Lalu untuk barang-barang sebelumnya, kenapa kau memberikanku barang berwarna pink? Padahal kau tahu sendiri jika aku membenci warna itu. Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan berujar. "Dengarkan aku, karena mungkin ini sedikit panjang."

Merasa Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol menghirup nafas dan mulai berbicara. "Aku sebenarnya juga sama sepertimu, benci dengan warna pink meski aku tidak se-hiperbolis dirimu. Sampai kemudian seseorang memberitahuku jika warna pink itu berarti kasih sayang, ketulusan, dan cinta. Aku merasa biasa saja saat itu sampai aku menyadari suatu hal. Dan sejak itu aku mulai memberikan semua barang-barang yang sebenarnya kau butuhkan, hanya saja itu berwarna pink. Yah, aku tahu kau merasa risih. Tapi aku berpikir aku tidak akan berhenti karena aku yakin kau pasti akan paham maksudku. Sayangnya ternyata tidak. Kau tidak mengerti, tidak akan mengerti jika aku tidak menjelaskan, dan aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan, hari ini, mengatakan semuanya padamu. Kenapa pink? Karena aku mencintaimu."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjap, dan mulutnya bergerak. Terbuka, tertutup, terbuka lagi, begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara Baekhyun bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. "O-oh... Be-begitu?"

Sebuah gumaman menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, Baek—" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, dan Chanyeol baru sadar suaranya bergetar karena gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, dan kembali bersuara. "—Ap-apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"H-hah?" Tanya Baekhyun, terlihat linglung di tempatnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Kalau kau menerimaku, ambil balon dan mawar pink ini, dan kalau kau menolakku, terbangkan saja keduanya."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun sendiri seperti membeku di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Chanyeol hampir saja merasa pasrah kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan pada akhirnya, dan mengambil balon serta mawar pink itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kupikir, kita bisa mencobanya."

Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Baek."

Gumaman singkat menjadi respon Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun berucap. "Oh ya, Chanyeol."

"Hm?" Tanya Chanyeol, menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis. "Serius, Yeol. Setelah ini jangan memberiku barang-barang pink lagi, arra? Sudah cukup dengan semua barang yang sudah kau berikan. Tidak lagi. Dan aku akan menyimpan semua barang pink darimu. Ingat, jangan berikan aku barang warna pink lagi. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Baekhyun berjalan selangkah untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol dan ia berjinjit, meraih bibir Chanyeol dalam sebuah kecupan singkat dan Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. "Cukup mencintaiku saja, oke? Aku juga mencintaimu."

Menyadari perlakuan Baekhyun barusan, mulut Chanyeol terbuka saking terkejutnya. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak memerah sampai telinga seiring dengan senyum idiotnya yang mengembang. "Ugh, Yeol, berhenti melihatku dan tersenyum seperti itu, please? Aku malu—"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tangan kanannya yang mengacak rambut Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahkan sampai mereka tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

...dengan sangat absurdnya...

.

Yahh, bikin fanfic lagi nih haha. Saya tahu saya banyak hutang, tapi entah kenapa saya lagi males ngelanjutin aja. *digebuk*

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari saya yang (kebetulan) emang benci sama warna pink sekarang. Padahal dulunya saya suka sama warna pink. Dan saya menyadari karena dulu saya suka sama warna pink, kamar saya itu bernuansa pink meskipun udah pindah kamar. Warna sprei saya pink, selimut saya pink, piama saya pink, dan banyak lagi sampai kepala saya itu juga pusing ngeliatnya. Dan begitu saya lagi melamun liat kasur saya yang warnanya pink (gambarnya hello kitty lagi-_-) saya dapet ilham buat bikin fanfic ini HAHAHA.

Maka dari itu saya langsung ngambil laptop dan ngetik fanfic ini di kamar saya yang dulu (dan warnanya jauh lebih pinkyyy) dengan tembok warna pink, kasur pink, selimut pink, lemari pink, meja belajar pink, cermin pink (anjir banyak banget-_-) biar lebih ngefeel nulis fanfic ini.

Tapi yakin aja, saya sekarang gentle kok/?

Saya tahu fanfic ini menjijikkan:')

JADII, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
